(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unified messaging system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system which permits a user to review, respond to, or forward multiple media message types from a user node, executing a thin web browser.
(2) Background
There are a number of messaging media types in common use. Among these media types are e-mail, voicemail, and facsimile messaging. In the past, each of these messaging types was typically a stand-alone system without an association to any other messaging type. More recently, there has been some convergence of the messaging types, such that a general purpose computer, for example, with a connection to a network and also possessing a fax modem, could be used to send and receive e-mail, as well as to receive and view faxes. However, these functions are still largely separate within the computer in that they require different dedicated software and in some cases, hardware, to permit the functionality.
Even more recently, virtual assistants, such as Portico(trademark) from General Magic of Sunnyvale, Calif., has attempted to improve access to incoming media type by permitting voicemails and e-mails to be received over either a telephone connection or via an Internet connection. Unfortunately, the functionality of such virtual assistants ends with the initial playback of the voicemail message.
A unified messaging system is disclosed. A server node with a telephony interface to interface with the public switch telephone network and a web interface providing an interface to a wide area network receives messages of a plurality of type via these interfaces. The messages are stored in a file server and provided by the server node to a user node executing a web browser. The server node provides message conversion so that a user at the user node can retrieve messages of the different media types, respond to those messages, forward messages, and send messages of different message types across a plurality of media originating from the user node over the wide area network.
Each user has metadata associated with the user which includes information on user preferences, as well as a listing of messages currently existing for the user. The metadata is stored in a database and message listings are served to the user upon request. The metadata, and correspondingly, the message list, is updated with the arrival of each new message. Incoming phone sourced calls are answered by a telephony system that converts incoming analog, e.g. voice signals, into one or more digital formats. Among the digital formats used are wave format, VOX format, and audio streaming format. These versions of the received message are stored as message bodies in a file server or a streaming server, as the case may be, to permit them to be rapidly sent to a user responsive to a request. Facsimile messages are similarly received by the telephony interface and stored in TIFF format in a file server. The system provides on the fly conversion from TIFF to GIF based on user preference or merely serves the TIFF file to the user.
The system permits messages of different types to be received and viewed or heard by a user having only a thin web browser without dedicated software. Additionally, the different message types may be forwarded to other recipients across the various media types. For example, an e-mail may be sent as: (i) an e-mail; (ii) a voicemail; or (iii) a fax. A voicemail may be forwarded as an e-mail attachment or as a voicemail; a fax may be sent as a fax or an e-mail attachment. This provides a broad range of communication options without necessitating significant user investment in hardware or software.